Outcast of Rivendell
by xcrimsonphoenix
Summary: A young child is brought to Rivendell after his parents are murdered, but the young human will find not all the elves in Rivendell are nice. Part 2 of the Mellyn Ten'oio Saga! Warning Slight AU & child angst.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything you can't recognize.

An Enelya Production; Part 2 of the Mellyn Ten'oio Saga (Friends forever); Warning- child angst, and slight AU

A/N- I realize that Aragorn's mother didn't die with his father but I have made it so that she has. Also please not the Tolkien said Aragorn was raised in Rivendell by Elrond, so I see it as if Elrond adopted him as his own son and that the twin were like brothers to him. Thank you and enjoy the story. And thank you to all the reviewers to the previous first story in my series.

Previous story in series- Whispering Tears (It would be better if you read both these stories but this can stand alone.)

**Outcast of Rivendell**

Part 1

Lord Elrond paced in his study chambers anxiously waiting the arrival of the new addition to his kingdom. He was told the terrible news of the deaths of the king and queen of Gondor only two days ago. He ordered for their young son to be brought to Rivendell for the child's protection. He continued to pace tension began to clot in the air as minutes went by each feeling like hours. He didn't know what to expect with a human child coming to Rivendell. Though he would admit this aloud, he was afraid that the child wouldn't be accepted just because was not an elf.

The human that was coming had very little Elven blood in him, though you would never be able to guess this fact just by looking at him. Finally the doors to his chamber opened and in walked a human guard from Gondor, carrying a sleeping child in his arms.

"Lord Elrond we are very thankful that you have kindly accepted to take in our king's son, in our desperate time of need." "It is no trouble at all; it is worth everything to make sure this child is safe!" Elrond replied taking Aragorn son of Arathorn from the human guard.

"I will take my leave now before the child stirs. For I know he will not let me leave without him." He told Elrond smiling through his tears, as he left The House of Elrond.

Elrond took the child to what would be his new room and laid him on the giant Elven bed. Which it seemed he could easily get lost in. Elrond stared at the child as he pushed away a stray lock of the young humans brown hair from his face. He turned at the sound of the door opening to find his twin sons walking into the room.

"I see the child has finally arrived ada." Said the eldest twin Elladan as they both stepped up to the side of the bed. "Yes, this will not be easy my sons for this boy have witnessed the murder of both his parents, and he is too young to realize his parents are not coming back."

"How old is he?" asked the younger twin Elrohir. "Two human years; though he has Elven blood in him, he will live longer then the average man." "Not all elves accept me ada." "I am aware of that ion-nin."

Aragorn began to stir as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The young toddler looked around nervously, not recognizing where he was. He looked up at the three unfamiliar faces. He began to whimper as he curled himself up into a ball. "There is nothing to fear young one, no one here will harm you." Elrond move forward to touch the boy's should but Aragorn just slid further under the sheets. So far under that only his eyes were peeking out. He mumbled something that was stifled by the sheets.

"What was that young one?" Elrohir asked gently pushing away the covers from the child's mouth. "I want mommy and daddy!" the three froze as their hearts broke into a million pieces for the young boy. "Aragorn your mommy and daddy are in very deep sleep."

"When will they wake up?" he asked in the most innocent voice, as Elrond sat down on the Elven bed. "They are not going to wake up; they have passed on to the Halls of Mandos, to a more peaceful place."

"No they are coming back, you'll see they are, they are!" the young toddler cried as Elrond pulled him into a tight embrace. Aragorn struggled against Elrond, not recognizing the older elf's gentle touch.

The Elven lord started to sing an Elven lullaby to calm to boy fighting in his arms. Aragorn's struggle began to lighten as the soft and comforting voice reached his ears. Though he didn't understand the words caressing his ears, they clamed him immensely. He began to drift off to sleep, Elrond placed his head gently back onto the pillow. He looked at his twin sons to see the tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Aragorn is not a name for this boy." "Then what do you think he should be call?" Elrohir asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I think Estel suits him more." Elrond replied as both his sons laughed. "Ada this boy is going to be teased enough already. Why do you want to put him though more?"

"Having an elvish name will help him more then hurt him." "I hope you are right adar, I do not wish to see this boy in anymore pain." Elladan confessed as the two other elves silently agreed.

Elvish translation-

Ada- dad, daddy

Adar- Father

Ion-nin- my son


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything you can't recognize.

Reviewers- Rouge641- Thanks glade I liked it, and love ya' to sis!

**Part 2**

Three winters passed and Estel easily became part of Elrond's family. The lord of Rivendell more or less adopted the human boy as his own son. It had surprised everyone how quickly he had learned to speak elvish, and now spoke it as if it was his first language. Elladan and Elrohir have accepted Estel as their little brother, and they learned very quickly that the dark haired boy was very energetic and sometimes hard to keep up with; even for an elf.

Estel crept quietly into his brother's room, his small feet slapping on the hardwood floor as he stood near the bed his head not even peaking over the side. He climbed carefully up onto the bed and stared at his sleeping elven brother, and then a wicked grin appeared on his young face.

He stood up on the bed and began jumping up and down waking the older elf that lay in it. "Wake up Elladan, its wakey time not sleepy time! Come on get up!" Elladan sat up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked for the source of his rude awakening.

He couldn't help the smile that played at his lips, as he set sight on his youngest brother still jumping on the bed. He scooped the young boy up into his arms and tickled him, as youthful laughter filled the air. Elladan set him back onto the unmade bed with the most serious look he could muster.

"Now Estel what has ada told you about waking Elrohir or I up?" Estel looked up at him with his puppy green eyes. "Not to unless it was an emergency." The five year old stated his baby accent filling his voice. "But Elladan thisis an emergency!" "And what might this emergency be?" He asked his arms crossing over his chest.

"Uh… I have to go potty!" a slight giggle escaped Elladan's lips as he looked down at the youth seated before him. "Estel you are five, surely you do not need me to use the potty." He said trying to catch the young boy off guard, but that wasn't so easy. "I can't reach the doorknob and I'm hungry!" Elladan shook his head and scooped his baby brother back up into his arms, leaving the room with the giggling boy.

In the dinning hall of the royal house, Estel ate the elven food his fathers cook prepared for him as Elladan sat and watched. Elrohir entered the room a smile noticeably sketched across his lips. "I see it was your turn to be awakened by Estel, muindor-nin." He said as he seated himself happily across from his twin brother.

"It has been my turn for the past three mornings. But you would not know why, would you?" Elladan asked accusingly, but Elrohir just projected his innocence. "Of course not!"

"Elrohir told me you liked being woken up early!" Estel unknowingly ratted out his older brother. "Did he now!" the older twin glared at the younger one, deciding he would get his revenge later!

"Estel I'm sure the other children are outside playing by now, why don't you go join them." The human smiled excitingly as he leapt from his chair and raced out the door, leaving his breakfast unfinished.

Outside Estel easily found his best friend Culgaer waiting for him. Culgaer was a good deal older then Estel but their minds where at the same level almost. "Estel the other elves are playing hunter, we better hurry if we are going to join them."

Estel's smile grew wide, he loved to play hunter. "Come on then, we're just wasting time standing her talking!" The human boy grabbed his elven friends hand as they ran together to find the other elves.

Finally they found them just starting to play their game. "May we join?" Culgaer asked properly. "Of course you may Culgaer, but not the human." "But why not, Estel is my friend!" "He is a human he does not belong in these lands." The slightly older elfling retorted. Estel watched the exchange eyes flexed with confusion, sure he has been teased for being human but he has never before been rejected.

"He can't even keep up with us during the games, he will never fit in here!" another elf retorted and the taunts went on, most were ones he was he was use to but the last taunt was the breaking point.

"He is Lord Elrond's son!" a random elfling spoke up trying to defend the human. "Adopted son, though why he did is something I will never understand." "It is because he felt sorry for him there is no other explanation."

"No, no you lie!" They all turned towards the sound surprised. They had forgotten the five year old was standing right near them.

"My father loves! He does, he does!" Estel said backing away from the group of elves he once thought as friends, tears forming in his eyes. Finally he turned and ran into the cover of the trees.

"Estel come back they didn't mean it!" Culgaer yelled out to his young friend, trying against hope to get him to come back.

Elvish translations-

Ada- daddy, dad

Muindor-nin- my brother (I put the wrong word for brother in my last story in this series hopefully this one is right. If anyone knows could you please tell me? Thank you.)


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything you can't recognize.

Reviewers- Rouge641- Hope you like this chapter to since it is the last one. (Starts to cry)

Imaginigma- Thanks you made me really happy, I didn't think anyone liked this besides my sister, guess I was wrong. Also thank you very much for the translations they helped a lot!

**Part 3**

Estel heard Culgaer's calls, but ignored them as he kept running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. His foot was caught by a tree root that stuck out of the ground, as he fell to the forest floor. He gave a cry of pain as his knee had a bad first meeting with a rock. He sat back against a tree, as he hugged his hurting knee to his chest. His head was spinning; his young mind couldn't comprehend why they wouldn't accept him.

He sat there, and tried to find out what could so different between the elves and himself. That's when his tiny light bulb clicked on, his ears were different. He felt the rounded shaped of his ears, and then started pulling the tops of them, trying with all his might to make them pointed. But all he accomplished was making them very red.

He tried to find another reason and it suddenly hit him, he couldn't remember ever seeing an elf fall down just as he had done. Estel seemed to always be tripping over his own feet, which gave way for the other elven children to tease him about his clumsiness. Estel stood from where he sat and started to make his way back home. He would show those elves he was just as good as them and he would prove to his father he was a good enough son. Though his youth filled eyes couldn't see that Elrond already knew he was.

Back at the royal house, Lord Elrond was furious with the elflings that had said those cruel words to his son. He has learned about it from Estel's good friend Culgaer. He was not worried that he had run into the forest alone, he does this often when the teasing goes too far, though he has never been away this long before. Right now Elrond was having a serious talk with the two brothers and their father that started the teasing.

"Alassar, Atan I am very surprised and disappointed in the both of you." Elrond started staring down at the shame filled children before him. "It seemed that up until now, you both had accepted my human son openly. But suddenly you revolt against him, by telling him he can not play in your games and that I adopted him not out of love but out of pity. Which I tell you is very much a lie." The father of the two boys head shot up, hearing what had happened for the first time; not wanting to believe any of it.

"My lord with all do respect, I do not believe that my sons have actually said those cruel words." The older elf jumped to defend his sons. "But we did father. We grew tired of Estel always slowing down the games because he could not keep up. We are very sorry ada, we never meant for it to go this far." Alassar confessed guilt overriding him, as Atan just nodded up to his father with guilt ridden eyes confessing his part as well.

"I am very shocked and disappointed in the both of you. I thought I was raising you two better then that. It matters not that Estel is human; he is apart of this kingdom and apart of Lord Elrond's family. Do you both understand?" Alassar and Atan nodded up at their father, wishing they could take back what they had done.

"I am especially disappointed in you Alassar. You were the oldest elf in that group, yet you were the one to stare and persist the teasing. You are almost of age Alassar, Estel is but a five year old boy he looks up to you and what you say effect's him more than what the younger elves say." Just as Elrond finished his lecture the door opened and in walked a very muddy Estel with very red ears.

Elrond forgot the two boys that stood before him and quickly made his was over to his adopted son. "Estel are you alright, where have you been?" He asked looking over his son for any serious injuries, but thankfully found nothing more than a scraped knee.

"I was only in the forest ada, I'm sorry I was gone so long." The young boy whispered not meeting his father's eyes, not wishing to tell why he had run into the forest for the fifth time this week.

The lord of Rivendell glanced at Estel's ears, his keen eyes noticing how red they are. "How did your ears get so red?" asked Elrond as he gently touched the top of his sons warn ear.

"I was trying to make them pointy like yours." The five year old said touching the pointed tips of the elder elf's ear. Elladan and Elrohir had been watching the whole scene unfold from the other side of the room, now they looked at each other confusion gleaming in their eyes as their stares turned back to their little brother.

"What do you mean ion-nin?" "If I have pointy ears I'll be an elf like you, and then the other elven children will let me play games with them and they will not laugh at me because I'm human." The two brothers looked from Estel to each other more guilt settling into their eyes with each word that the young boy said.

The young human finally noticing his brothers, began to walk over to them, wanting them to make all the pain of the hurtful words to go away. But as he was crossing the room he accidentally tripped over the chair leg. Time seemed to stand still as he made impact with the hard floor. He just laid there ashamed by his failure to move as gracefully as the elves. Tears of his failure fell from his eyes and soft whimpers could be heard from his small mouth.

His family moved to help him, Elrond picked the boy up off the floor and stared into his sons tear filled eyes.

"Estel, why are you crying?" Elrond asked in elvish. "I'm sorry ada I did not mean to fall, I'm sorry that I am human and that I am not your son like Elladan and Elrohir." Estel sobbed out in elvish as Elrond did.

He elven lord looked at his son stunned by the words that flowed from his tiny mouth. He put the young child down and kneeled to his level; so that he was still looking into his green tear filled eyes. Estel sniffed as Elrond began to speak.

"Estel being different is not easy, but no matter how much the other elves tease you for being human; you are and always will be my son." Estel's eyes lit up back up with joy and a smile spread across his face upon hearing his father reassurance. "And you will always be our brother." Elrohir added and Elladan followed with, "No matter how early it is that you wake us!" Estel's smile became wider and mischievous.

Alassar and Atan's father pushed the two forward to the young five year old they hurt so much with but a few words.

"Estel, Atan and I wish to say sorry for what we said. It was all lies we meant nothing of what we spoke." "Then why did you say it?" The unbelievable wisdom of an innocent child showed though his words. "We grew tired of you slowing down our group, we did not mean for it to go as far as it did." Alassar confessed not wanting to hide the truth from the young human.

"You should not started it at all." Elrohir spoke anger over coming him. "Let me ask you, do you consider my brother as a friend?" "Yes." "Then why do you wish to disclude him from games that were meant to be played by all friends?" Alassar and Atan could not come up with an answer, as they lowered their shamed and guilt ridden eyes to the floor.

"We are truly sorry Estel, we will understand if you wish to never be our friends again." Atan spoke with a deep child like sorrow in his voice. Estel did not say a word, just moved closer to the brothers and gave them both a hug. "I forgive both of you and I still want to be your friend, just no more mean words." He smiled brightly at the two older elves as their face lit up with joy.

"Do you still wish to play hunter with us?" asked Atan excitedly but before Estel could answer their father cut in. "Not so fast you two, your both are still going to be punished for what you have done. You may play with Estel when your punishments are over." The two boys groaned as they left the royal house with their father. They knew their punishment would most likely be cleaning out the stables for two weeks and that was one job neither of them looked forward to.

Estel ran back into his fathers arms as he giggled with joy. Elrond knew his some has along journey ahead of him and that he had a very important role to play in life, though what that role was is clouded from his vision. In the years to come he will meet a young wood elf, that will be come his best friend and that he will face many dangers with. But we can't get ahead of ourselves for those are a whole bunch of different stories.

**The End**

A/N- ok sorry this story was short but I meant it to be and the series will get longer I promise. The next one is call A Journey into shadows. (Finally Legolas and Aragorn will meet.) Till next time Narmarie!


End file.
